


Summer sun (something's begun)

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, carriage ride, cuddle prompts, in the back seat of the car + totally romantic, proposal, watching sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Ada surprises Hecate with something she's always dreamt about.orA proper proposal.





	Summer sun (something's begun)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely @ missc-blog on tumblr!

Evening breeze brought a pleasant chill, a relief after a hot day. The sun hadn’t started to set yet, but the view from the hill was still captivating.

“Why are we here?” Hecate didn’t mind spending time with Ada, but she didn’t see what was the purpose of standing outside the castle walls and staring at the village below.

Ada let out a shaky sigh, as it felt that her surprise would be a disaster. “I wanted to see the sunset with you.”

Hecate’s frown couldn’t deepen more than it already had. She still didn’t understand, but if it would bring Ada some sense of joy, she was happy to stand on that hill up until dawn. She wrapped her arm around Ada and pulled her closer, and Ada leaned into her.

Suddenly, a crystal carriage appeared out of nowhere, flying above and only slowing down as it got closer to the couple. Hecate wanted to take a step back, unsure of what was happening, and held onto Ada, who had finally calmed down.

Ada turned to look at Hecate and took her hand into hers. “My love, shall we get in?”

Still skeptical about the ordeal, she gave Ada a small nod and hesitantly stepped inside the vehicle. They made themselves comfortable, as comfortable as Hecate could be in such an unexpected situation.

The door shut, creating a bubble around them and Ada took both Hecate’s hands into hers. “What do you think?” She asked expectantly.

“I’m not sure, what is this?” She didn’t want to sound ungrateful, and Ada knew she had to explain herself.

“I have booked us a carriage ride. Like I said, I wanted to see the sunset with you, and what a better way to do this than on a comfortable seat above the castle? Would you like for us to set off?”

Hecate felt her cheeks burning, and her insides warming. She had only mentioned she’d always wanted to experience it, as it was her childhood wish to feel like a princess for once. She had thought Ada must had forgotten about it ages ago, and she was so happy she remembered.

“I don’t know what to say, thank you, Ada.” She took Ada’s hand and brought it to her lips, not only to kiss her knuckles, but also to have the opportunity to blink her tears away without Ada noticing. “I hope you didn’t spend a fortune on it.”

“Nonsense. I wanted to do something special for you. This term has been stressful to you as much as it was to me, and now that it’s over, why don’t we treat ourselves to something special?”

Hecate pecked Ada’s lips. “That’s very thoughtful of you, dear. I truly appreciate it.” Ada commanded for the carriage to rise and it flew steadily above the woods. 

Hecate pressed her lips against Ada’s again, in a more lingering kiss. She pulled back, and for some reason, Ada’s eyes were filled with worry.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She blurted as if it was some secret she kept for ages.

“I know,” Hecate said calmly, but every time Ada said the words, her heart fluttered. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.” She said softly.

“Tradition is very important to you-,”

“Are you proposing to me again?”

Ada let out a chuckle and finally her nerves have calmed. Hecate tilted her head. “I never had a chance to do that properly. Yes, we’ve already discussed this, but I wanted this moment to be special.”

Even though they knew where they stood, even though they had already taken time to discuss all the possibilities, Hecate finally let go and tears fell down her face. “Ada Cackle,”

“Do you mind if I start?” Ada cut in and Hecate giggled. Ada wanted to kiss her so badly, but she was determined to say what she’d been wanting to say for weeks before she got to do that.

Hecate shook her head. “You are unbelievable. Please, do.” As it was Ada’s idea to organise the carriage ride, she should be the one to ask the question, at least Hecate thought so.

“This is not going the way I planned…” Ada muttered.

“It’s going perfectly well, ask me.” She seemed to have reasoned with Ada, who pulled a small box with a ribbon on top out of vanishment. The box clicked open and the lid tilted back, revealing a silver ring with a moonstone.

Ada took one of Hecate’s hands and held the ring with the other. “Hecate Hardbroom, will you marry me?”

If Hecate looked relatively calm, it changed when the words were out of Ada’s mouth and Hecate’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes,” It came out hoarse and she cleared her throat. “I will!”

Ada fumbled with the ring and after a while, she managed to calm her and Hecate’s shaky hands and slipped it on to Hecate’s finger. She didn’t wait long for Hecate to pull her into a searing kiss.

They kissed, and kissed, and the sun was long forgotten. When they ran out of air, they broke the kiss and held each other in a tearful embrace.

“You’re missing out on sunset.” Ada whispered into Hecate’s ear.

“I don’t care, for you’re my sun.”


End file.
